HYUNG?
by yeyepapo
Summary: "apa maksud semua ini? Anda datang dan mengatakan kalau keponakan saya dihantui dan suami saya di sakiti oleh hantu? Cih menggelikan.." "kau.. hanya miliku.. Yehyun-ah… KAU HANYA MILIKUUUUU…" "tadi ada hantu eomma.. hantunya menyeramkan.." "apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah membuang kartu nama pria itu.." DON'T LIKE DON'T READ KYUSUNG/HORROR
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Hyung?!**

**Author : yeyepapo**

**Cast : SuJu member**

**Pairing : KyuSung**

**Genre : Horror, drama, angst, mysteri**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Boy Love Boy, gaje, bikin mual. Humor gagal.**

**Summary : **Di salah satu sudutnya muncul sebuah rembesan air di dinding. Perlahan dari rembesan air itu keluar sebuah wajah yang begitu pucat dengan bola mata hitam kelam.

'Kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan selalu mengikutimu… karena kau, adalah miliku…"

Wajah itu kembali menghilang ke dalam dinding.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ENJOY!**

Aku terlalu menyayangimu. Kau hanya boleh bersamaku. Maaf jika aku terlalu menginginkanmu, tapi inilah tujuanku.

Terbebas dari dunia fana… bersamamu. Seseorang yang akan mendampingiku menuju ke kedamaian.

_**~yeyepapoazi~**_

"lari Yesung ah lariiiii…"

Lari dan lari hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan oleh bocah berusia 7 tahun yang berkaca mata itu. Berlari ditengah hutan di remangnya cahaya. Kaki kecil itu terus berlari sampai langkahnya terhenti di sebuah tebing yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai yang mengalir tenang.

"eomma.. hiks sungie takut…"

Bocah itu terpojok. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Wajar saja bocah berusia 7 tahun harus mengalami kejadian menyeramkan, melihat ayahnya membunuh ibunya sendiri di tengah hutan dan dikejar ayahnya yang hendak membunuhnya juga.

"Yesung, mau kemana kau?"

Tubuh bocah itu semakin bergetar. Ketakutan melihat ayahnya membawa sebuah pisau penuh darah denga wajah yang sangat menakutkan.

"_appa_… jangan…"

Bocah itu menggeleng takut. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya, ayahnya kini tengah berjalan kearahnya dan semakin lama semakin mendekatinya. Yesung yang ketakutan terus mencoba mundur tapi dirinya terpojok. Dia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Seperti gerakan slow motion. Ayahnya berlari kearahnya dan akhirnya menerjangnya. Mereka berdua jatuh dari tebing yang tingginya sekitar 25 meter.

Byurrr

Dua tubuh itu tenggelam jatuh kedalam air sungai yang beriak.

_**~yeyepapoazi~**_

"eunghh.."

Seorang bocah melenguh saat sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Yesung-bocah itu-ternyata selamat. Kini dia berada di sebuah rumah tua yang tak terurus. Pandangan Yesung tidaklah jelas dikarenakan dia tidak memakai kacamatanya. Yesung bangkit dan merasakan tubuhnya sedikit terasa linu dan sakit. Tangannya meraba-raba sekitarnya. Berharap dia bisa menemukan kacamatanya.

"kaca mata?.."

Tangannya terus meraba-raba. Sampai gerakannya terhenti saat samar-samar dia melihat bayangan seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan itu.

"nuguseyo?"

Yesung kembali ketakutan. Dia takut jika sosok itu adalah ayahnya. Dia takut ayahnya akan membunuhnya. Yesung semakin beringsut kebelakang dan sekali lagi, dia terpojok di tembok. Dia kembali merasa ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Air mata mulai mengalir kembali.

"jangan bunuh aku _appa_…"

Yesung memohon dengan bergetar. Tubuhnya tak berhenti bergetar bahkan airmatnya semakin membanjir.

"jangan takut.. aku bukan ayahmu…"

Yesung terkejut. Suara itu bukan milik ayahnya. Suara asing itu terdengar begitu ramah dan lembut membuat Yesung kembali tenang.

"nugu?"

Yesung dengan sedikit keberaniannya bertanya pada sosok yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Padahal Yesung tidak melihat orang itu berjalan kearahnya. 'Mungkin karena aku tidak memakai kacamata'pikir Yesung.

"aku? Aku Kyuhyun. Aku yang menyelamatkanmu. Kacamatamu hancur…"

Yesung tersenyum senang, dia mendapat teman baru yang sepertinya baik hati.

_**~yeyepapoazi~**_

Setelah itu, Yesung tinggal dengan Kyuhyun di rumah itu. Walau Yesung tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, dia selalu dibimbing oleh Kyuhyun dengan kata-katanya. Tapi Yesung selalu bingung kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mau dia sentuh. Dia selalu beralasan dia sedang menderita sakit kulit.

Tapi setelah bulan-bulan berlalu Yesung menganggap Kyuhyun adalah _hyung_nya sendiri.

Karena mereka hidup dihutan dan kondisi penglihatan Yesung tidak baik, dia tidak bisa kemana-mana dan terus berada di dalam rumah tua itu. Setiap hari dia hanya memakan buah-buahan yang dibawakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"_hyung_, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"tentu boleh. Pertanyaan apa?"

"kenapa _hyung_ tinggal di hutan ini? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu memakan sesuatu?

"aku tinggal disini karena disinilah aku ditakdirkan untuk tinggal selama-lamanya.. untuk makan, aku memakan makananku saat aku mendapatkannya…"

Yesung mengkerutkan keningnya bingung. Dia merasa bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat? Tidak ada… karena dia memang hanya bocah 7 tahun yang buta dan ketakutan.

Yesung yang saat itu berumur 7 tahun mulai tumbuh menjadi remaja seiring dengan tahun yang berganti. Dan setelah 5 tahun hidup bersama sosok Kyuhyun di hutan. Yesung sudah sangat akrap dengan segala hal aneh yng Kyuhyun lakukan. Dan selama 5 tahun itu pula Yesung tak pernah bersentuhan dengan Kyuhyun dan hanya duduk bersebelahan atau berjalan beriringan. Dan baju Yesung yang dia pakai sekarang adalah baju yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Setiap 1 bulan sekali Kyuhyun selalu memberinya baju setelan baru. Tapi hal itu membuat mata Yesung yang minus ternyata tak jua sembuh dan malah bertambah minus. Membuatnya semakin terpuruk dalam remangnya penglihatannya.

"sungie. Apa yang kau lakukan di luar rumah? Kau bisa tersesat…"

"ah.. _hyung_… aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar.. _hyung_ sendiri darimana? Tadi aku mencari-carimu kau tak ada…"

"aku mencari buah untuk makan malammu…"

Yesung sedikit memicingkan matanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Terlihat sesuatu berbentuk seperti buah pisang walau samar.

"ah, apa kau membawa pisang _hyung_?"

"iya…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan mendahului Yesung untuk kembali kedalam rumah.

Malam itu mereka berdua berbincang-bincang tentang indahnya malam itu. Kyuhyun menjelaskan banyaknya bintang di langit malam pada Yesung. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dibalkon rumah tua itu.

"_hyung_, kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu?"

Yesung merasa Kyuhyun memandangnya membuatnya menurunkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"tidak kenapa-kenapa… tidurlah ini sudah malam.. jal jayo…"

Yesung baru saja akan mengutarakan kekecewaannya tapi dia sudah tidak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun disekitarnya.

"lagi-lagi menghilang seperti itu…"

Yesung berjalan pelan ke kamarnya dan mulai tidur.

_**~yeyepapoazi~**_

Matahari bersinar terik membakar kulit. Yesung berjalan pelan keluar dari rumah tua itu. Dia selalu melakukannya saat Kyuhyun menghilang entah kemana. Setiap pagi hari Kyuhyun selalu menghilang dan akan kembali saat menjelang sore hari. Hal itu sudah biasa untuk Yesung yang sudah tinggal bersama Kyuhyun bertahun-tahun.

Tapi mungkin hari itu adalah hari dimana kehidupan Yesung akan berubah. Baru saja kakinya menginjak tepi sungai yang berada 100 meter dari rumah tinggalnya, dia merasa diperhatikan oleh sesuatu. Hal itu membuat Yesung bergidik takut. Akhirnya dia mencoba kembali menuju rumah tinggalnya. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menghadangnya, reflek Yesung langsung berjongkok dan menangis ketakutan. Dia takut jika sosok itu adalah orang jahat yang ingin melukainya.

"hiks… jangan sakiti aku.. jangan… _hyung_.. aku takut…"

Yesung merintih ketakutan sambil memanggil Kyuhyun yang sudah dia anggap _hyung_nya itu.

Tapi sosok itu seolah mengenal Yesung, dia memandang Yesung dengan pandangan bahagia. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pundak Yesung tapi Yesung menghindar membuatnya terduduk di tanah.

"jangan… jangan sakiti aku…."

Yesung berusaha menghindar dari tangan orang itu yang terus berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Yesung.. kim Yesung.. ini ahjussi… Hankyung ahjussi…"

Mendengar namanya disebut membuat Yesung berhenti bergerak dan mencoba memandang orang didepannya itu. Walau pandangannya buram karena minus dan airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Yesung masih ingat dengan Hankyung yang merupakan suami dari heechul adik dari ibunya -jungsoo.

"h-Hankyung ahjussi?"

Taya yesug ragu. Tubuhnya tak lagi bergetar. Dia merasa sedikit tenang. Hankyung langsung memeluk Yesung dan menangis bahagia.

"ahjussi tahu kau masih hidup Yesung, mereka tidak menemukan jasadmu. Kau masih hidup…"

Hangkyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi yasung.

"Selama ini kau tinggal dimana Yesung? Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan?"

Tanya hangkyung bertubi-tubi.

"a-aku tinggal di sebuah rumah tua bersama Kyuhyun _hyung_. Kyuhyun _hyung_ yang memberiku makan…"

Hankyung menaikan alisnya bingung. Selama 5 tahun dirinya berkeliling hutan ini dia tidak pernah menemukan sebuah rumah.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_? Siapa dia?"

"dia yang menyelamatkanku saat _appa_ hendak membunuhku…"

Wajah Yesung berubah sedih. Dia sebenarnya sudah bisa melupakan kejadian 5 tahun lalu sedikit-demi sedikit tapi kini dia harus kembali mengingatnya.

"okay, sekarang kau harus ikut bersama ahjussi ne…"

"tapi Kyuhyun _hyung_ bagaimana?"

Hankyung berfikir sejenak.

"ajak saja 'Kyuhyun _hyung_'mu itu. Kalian bisa tinggal bersama…"

Yesung mengangguk senang lalu bangkit dibantu oleh Hankyung. Dia menunjukan jalan menuju rumah yang selama ini dia tinggali. Hankyung menatap bingung rumah itu. Rumah yang sepertinya tidak terurus dengan pemandnagan yang suram dan lembab.

Begitu mereka masuk kedalam rumah dua lantai yang suram itu, Yesung meminta Hankyung untuk menunggu Kyuhyun yang mungkin akan kembali saat sore hari.

"Yesungie… jangan lebih dari jam 5 okay karena ahjussi takut kita tersesat nantinya jika kita terlalu malam…"

"tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun _hyung_?"

Hankyung memandang Yesung dengan pandangan bingung. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"bagaimana kalau kita meninggalkan surat saja kita tulis alamat paman, dan suruh dia menyusul… bagaimana?"

Yesung berfikir sejenak. Dia sepertinya merasa berat untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tapi dia juga merasa sangat ingin ikut pamannya itu.

Tapi setelah cukup lama berfikir, akhirnya Yesung menyetujui usul Hankyung, Hankyung menyuruh Yesung untuk menulis.

"a-aku tidak bisa menulis ahjussi…"

Hankyung memandang Yesung shock. Tapi dia maklum, 5 tahun tinggal di hutan tanpa sekolah membuatnya tidak bisa baca tulis dan mungkin tidak bisa perhitungan.

Hankyung langsung mengambil kertas dan pena dari ransel yang dia bawa.

_**~yeyepapoazi~**_

Mata itu menatap tajam 2 sosok yang terlihat tengah bercengkerama sembari berjalan menyusuri rindangnya pepohonan hutan dan remangnya cahaya sore.

Kilatan kemarahan semakin terlihat saat 2 sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Yesung… kau hanya miliku.. tak ada yang boleh mengambilmu dariku…"

Seperti hembusan angin sosok itu langsung menghilang tanpa jejak sekalipun. Menyisakan aura menyeramkan yang mulai menguar di udara sore di hutan itu.

Burung-burung gagak mulai berkoak mendampingi tubuh Yesung dan Hankyung yang mulai menghilang dar remangnya hutan itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan saling menautkan jari mereka Karena memang Yesung tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Mereka berdua terus berjalan dengan diiringi aura mencengkam di sekitar mereka yang tentunya tidak mereka sadari asalnya.

_**~yeyepapoazi~**_

Sementara itu, dirumah tua yang dulu ditempati oleh Yesung, suasana semakin mencengkam karena rumah itu perlahan berubah menjadi berlumut dan penuh dengan semak belukar. Di salah satu sudutnya muncul sebuah rembesan air di dinding. Perlahan dari rembesan air itu keluar sebuah wajah yang begitu pucat dengan bola mata hitam kelam.

'Kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan selalu mengikutimu… karena kau, adalah miliku…"

Wajah itu kembali menghilang ke dalam dinding.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

April 6, 2013 by yeyepapo

HYUNG?! ch 2

**Title : Hyung?!  
Length : chapter 2  
Author : yeyepapo  
Cast : SuJu member  
Pairing : KyuSung, wonsung/yewon, hanchul.  
Genre : Horror, drama, angst, mysteri  
Rate : T  
Warning : Boy Love Boy, gaje, bikin mual. Horror gagal GENDERSWITCH for teukchul.  
An : kalo ada yang belum tahu ff ini terinspirasi dari film MAMA horror.. kemaren di ch 1 udah aq tulis tapi di akhir-akhir jadi mungkin ada yang baca mungkin juga ga di baca … kkk  
Summary **: Yesung membalikan badanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya. Hal itu membuat Yesung terjatuh karena terlalu kaget.  
"Yesungie.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"  
Yesung mencoba menatap sosok itu dengan focus tapi gagal. Pandangannya benar-benar kabur. Tapi dia mengenali suara itu, dia mengenali bentuk tubuh itu.  
"hyung?!"

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ENJOY!**

.

**Aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu tapi kau tak boleh meninggalkanku. Kau hanya boleh berada di sampingku. Kau adalah miliku tak ada yang boleh membawamu menjauh dariku.**

.

Yesung tengah berada di mobil milik pamannya, Hankyung. Dia sudah meninggalkan kawasan hutan dan kini dia tengah berada dijalanan kota yang sedikit lenggang karena memang hari sudah gelap dan jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam.

Hankyung mulai menceritakan kejadian 5 tahun lalu saat Yesung dan kedua orang tuanya menghilang di hutan dan dia hanya menemukan Leeteuk yang meninggal dengan kondisi perutnya tertusuk benda tajam dengan darah dimana-mana.

Dia terus mencari Yesung dan Kangin hingga dia menemukan Kangin yang mengapung di pinggir sungai dengan pisau yang tertancap di dadanya. Awalnya Hankyung mengira Yesung juga meninggal, tapi dia tidak percaya sebelum dia menemukan Yesung atau mayat Yesung. Sampai 1 tahun setelah kejadian itu, polisi menyerah dan menyatakan kasus itu ditutup. Tapi Hankyung tidak menyerah, dia tetap mencari Yesung dibantu doleh istrinya dan anaknya. Tetapi seiring berlalunya sang waktu, istri dan anaknnya mulai menyerah dan membiarkan Hankyung mencari Yesung sendirian.

"Kenapa paman masih mencari Yesung? Kenapa?"

Hankyung terdiam, matanya tetap focus di jalanan yang semakin melenggang.

"Hari itu, saat appamu mengatakan akan mengajakmu dan ummamu berlibur di vila di luar kota, aku merasakan perasaan aneh, seperti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kalian. Hingga saat kami melepas keluargamu berangkat. Aku dan Heechul sama-sama merasa khawatir."

Hankyung menghentikan mobilnya di perempatan saat lampu merah menyala.

"lalu, tiba-tiba aku mendapat telpon dari ummamu…

_'Hankyung, tolong… Kangin dia berniat membunuh Yesung, dia menuduhku berselingkuh dengan Shindong.. dia mengira Yesung anaku dengan Shindong… dia berhasil melukaiku.. tolong kemarilah.. tolong Yesungku.. arghh.. selamatkan dia dari Kangin…'_

Hankyung menghela nafas berat, diliriknya Yesung yang menangis dalam diam. Ingatan tetang masalalunya mulai bergaung di otaknya. Walau samar dia tetap bisa menginggat kejadian 5 tahun lalu.

_Yesung tengah bermain dengan ponsel pemberian Leeteuk. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke vila untuk berlibur, tapi ditengah jalan Kangin mulai berteriak di hadapan Leeteuk sembari menyetir.  
'sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan kebusukanmu? Ha? Sudah 7 tahun kau menyimpan kebusukanmu'  
'Kangin, apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti…'  
Kangin menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir hutan. Wajahnya sunggguh penuh dengan kemarahan.  
'keluar!'  
Kangin keluar dari mobil. Leeteuk segera menarik Yesung yang bingung dengan keadaan yang tengah terjadi. Tapi Yesung kecil terlihat ketakutan dan gemetar.  
Melihat istri dan anaknya tidak mendengarkannya, Kangin segera membuka pintu depan dan menyeret Leeteuk keluar. Melihat ibunya disakiti Yesung ikut keluar dan memukuli punggung Kangin dengan tangan kecilnya.  
'lepaskan umma, appa… lepaskan dia'  
Tapi Kangin menyentakan Yesung dan akhirnya Yesung jatuh terjengkang.  
'kau berselingkuh dengan Shindong kan? Katankan sejujurnya.. dan.. anak itu adalah anak Shindong bukan?'  
Kangin menunjuk Yesung yang masih terduduk di tanah.  
'bukan, Yesung anak kita… aku tidak pernah berselingkuh.. aku hanya mencintaimu.. sungguh..'  
Kangin menjambak rambut sebahu Leeteuk dan menyeretnya memasuki hutan. Yesung bangkit dan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya sambil terus berteriak agar Kangin tidak menyakiti Leeteuk.  
Begitu mereka sampai di tengah hutan, Kangin langsung mendorong Leeteuk ke tanah.  
'kau tak tahu diri.. kau pelacur murahan..'  
Kangin mengeluarkan pisau dari balik punggungnnya.  
Leeteuk dan Yesung yang melihatnnya seketika menciut nyalinya.  
'Kangin.. kau mau apa?'  
'ap..appa..'  
Jleb jleb  
Kangin menusuk Leeteuk dua kali di perutnya.  
'arghh.. cukup.. hentikan.. sakit..'  
Leeteuk menutupi lukanya yang terus mengalirkan darah, sementara Kangin menatapnya benci. Yesung, dia menatap Leeteuk dan Kangin dengan pandangan horror. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.  
Tiba-tiba Kangin membalik badanya dan menatap Yesung. Yesung semakin ketakutan.  
'sekarang giliranmu…'  
Kangin menghampiri Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung langsung berdiri dan mulai berjalan mundur menghindari perlahan Yesung mulai berlari meninggalkan eomanya.  
'lariii Yesung ah lariii..'  
Teriakan sang eomma terdengar dari kejauhan.  
_  
"Yesung… hei?"  
Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya saat Hankyung mengguncang bahunya.

"nde paman?"  
Yesung menghapus airmatanya kasar. Dia belum sadar kalau ternyata mereka berdua sudah sampai rumah Hankyung.  
Hankyung menatap Yesung sendu, dia tahu pasti Yesung sedang memikirkan masa lalunya.

"jangan diingat-ingat kalau kau tak mau mengingatnya. Maafkan paman yang membuatmu mengingat kenangan pahit itu…"  
Hankyung mengusap surai Yesung yang sedikit kumal. Yesung hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil terisak pelan.

"Tenanglah.. ayo turun, bibimu dan Siwon sudah menunggu…"  
Yesung mendongak dan menatap Hankyung bingung.

"Siwon?"

"apa kau lupa? Anak paman, dulu saat kau berusai 7 tahun dia baru berusia 5 tahun."

Yesung kembali menginggat-ingat masa kecilnya. Tapi belum sempat kenanganya mengalir, dia mendengar suara wanita yang memanggil pamannya.

"Hankyungie… kau sudah pulang.. cepat turun dari mobil dan masuk rumah."  
Hankyung menatap Yesung yang juga menatapnya.

"ayo kita masuk…"  
Mereka berdua akhirnya turun dari mobil. Begitu istri Hankyung melihat suaminya tak pulang sendirian, dia langsung menghampirinya. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat mengetahui kalau yang berada di samping suaminya itu adalah keponakannya yang sudah 5 tahun menghilang. Walau waktu sudah berlalu lama tapi Heechul-istri Hankyung-masih bisa mengenali keponakan yang begitu dia sayangi.

"Yesungie?"  
Mata Heechul mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia langsung menerjang Yesung dan memeluknya erat. Airmatanya akhirnya tumpah juga.

"kau masih hidup.. Yesungie.. ahjumma sangat bahagia…"  
Heechul menciumi setiap inci wajah Yesung. Membuat Yesung tak kuasa menahan airmata bahagianya.  
Akhirnya ada yang memeluk dan menciumku sayang…

~yeyepapo~

Yesung menerima perlakuan istimewa dari bibi dan pamannya serta sepupunya yang sangat baik padanya.

"hyung, kau tidur sekamar denganku ya… aku punya tempat tidur tingkat lho…"

Bocah 10 tahun itu tersenyum riang sambil bergelayut di lengan Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia lalu mengiyakan permintaan Siwon. Hankyung dan Heechul menatap Yesung dan putra mereka bahagia. Akhirnya mereka bisa menemukan Yesung.

"keyakinanku berakhir bahagia.. iya kan chulie…?" Hankyung menatap istrinya yang berada disampingnya. Sedangkan wanita setengah baya itu ikut tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"kau selalu benar oppa…"

Malam itu, setelah melakukan makan malam bersama, setelah sebelumnya memandikan Yesung dan mengganti bajunya dengan milik Siwon yang memang memiliki tubuh lebih besar dari Yesung. Keluarga kecil itu langsung berkumpl di ruang keluarga untuk sekedar berbicara bersama. Sedangkan Siwon terlihat tengah membaca buku pelajarannya-belajar.

"Yesung hyung, apa kau bersekolah?"

Yesung menatap Siwon sebentar sebelum menggelngkan kepalanya. Siwon menatap Yesung shock.

"kau tidak bersekolah hyung?"

Siwon meraih bahu Yesung dan menatapnya intens. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa memandang Yesung polos.

"mulai minggu depan, Yesungie akan ikut home schooling bersama Siwon… kau mau kan Yesungie?"

Yesung beralih menatap pamannya. Dia terlihat bingung dengan maksud dari kata 'home schooling'.

"home schooling adalah bersekolah dirumah.."

Heechul menjelaskan saat dia melihat Yesung seperti kebingungan.

"dan besok pagi kau harus ke dokter mata untuk mencari kacamata yang cocok untukmu.."  
Tambah Hankyung.

~yeyepapo~

Malam itu, setelah berbincang-bincang mengenai sekolah Yesung. Keluarga kecil itu bersiap untuk tidur.

"hyung, nanti aku yang tidur di bawah dan hyung yang atas…"

Yesung memandang Siwon yang berada di sampingnya sambil bergandengan tangan. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menuju kamar Siwon yang berada di lantai dua.

"a-aku takut tinggi boleh aku tidur di bawah saja?"

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum manis lalu merangkul Yesung.

"baiklah… kajja.."

Siwon menarik tangan Yesung.  
Saat mereka sampai dikamar Siwon. Yesung langsung mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Dia mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada Siwon yang tengah berganti piyama.

"ini hyung.. pakailah piyamaku ini…"

Siwon menyodorkan satu set piyama pada Yesung. Dan Yesung menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu.

Yesung langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama pemberian Siwon. Siwon sendiri dia baru saja masuk ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi dan cuci kaki.

Setelah selesai rutinitas sebelum tidurnya, mereka berdua mulai merebahkan diri di kasur masing-masing.

"jaljayo hyungie…"

Suara Siwon yang tengah mematikan lampu utama dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Lalu dia naik ke kasur atas

"ne jaljayo Siwonnie…"

Balas Yesung..

Sudah 15 menit Yesung berbaring, tapi rasa kantuk tak kunjung datang. Matanya mengamati sekitar yang tak bis dia lihat dengan jelas.

Kriett

Tiba-tiba Yesung mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia segera mendudukan dirinya dan memandang sekeliling kamar. Ternyata pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit membuat cahaya dari kamar mandi menerobos ke kamar yang memang hanya berpenerangan remang itu.

"Yesung…"

Yesung mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari arah kamar mandi. Dengan ragu dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Dengan sangat pelan Yesung membuka pintu kamar mandi. Disana dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Yesung berjalan dengan berpegangan pada dinding kamar mandi menuju tirai yang menutupi bath Gup.

Srett

Kosong

Tak ada siapapun. Tapi Yesung yakin tadi dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dan sepertinya Yesung kenal suara orang itu.

Yesung membalikan badanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya. Hal itu membuat Yesung terjatuh karena terlalu kaget.

"Yesungie.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Yesung mencoba menatap sosok itu dengan focus tapi gagal. Pandangannya benar-benar kabur. Tapi dia mengenali suara itu, dia mengenali bentuk tubuh itu.

"hyung?!"

Yesung memandnag sosok yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun itu dengan pandangan kaget dan tak percaya.

"kenapa kau meninggalkanku? KENAPA?"

Kyuhyun berteriak membuat esung ketakutan dan memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menyentuh pinggir bath up.

"KENAPA?"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun berteriak, entah mengapa teriakan Kyuhyun mampu membuat lampu kamar mandi itu padam dan menyala seperti konslet. Yesung semakin ketakutan karena Kyuhyun tak pernah membentaknya ataupun berteriak padanya selama mereka bersama.

"a-aku bertemu pamanku, dan dia mengajaku tinggal bersama.. maafkan aku hyung.."

Yesung menangis ketakutan. Dia tak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepannya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah duduk dilantai didepan Yesung. Tangannya terulur meraih dagu Yesung dan mengangkatnya agar wajah Yesung terlihat jelas.

Saat jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh dagunya, Yesung merasa seperti disentuh oleh es, sangat dingin.

"hyung.."

"maaf…"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Yesung yang masih menangis.

Yesung sendiri terkejut dengan tingkah Kyuhyun karena selama 5 tahun mereka bersama mereka belum pernah bersentuhan. Hal itu membuat Yesung heran. Dan sushu tubuh yang kelewat dingin membuat Yesung semakin heran.

Sesaat Yesung menikmati pelukan 'hangat' dari Kyuhyun. Ditutupnya matanya menikmati suhu tubuh Kyuhyun yang dingin.

"Yesung hyung, kenapa belum tidur? Apa yang kau lakukan dilantai kamar mandi?"

Suara seseorang mengagetkan yesung. Dia segera membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Siwon yang berdiri pintu kamar mandi. Yesung mencari sosok Kyuhyun di sekitarnya tapi nihil. Sosok Kyuhyun menghilang.

"hyung?!"

Panggilan Siwon mengagetkan Yesung.

"eh.. apa kau lihat seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi? Dia tinggi dan berbaju abu-abu.."

Yesung mencoba berdiri lalu berjalan pelan menghampiri Siwon.

"hmm? Orang? Aku tak melihat siapapun keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku hanya melihatmu saja hyung.. apa kau bermimpi sambil berjalan?"

_Tidak mungkin tadi mimpi  
_  
"sudahlah hyung.. ayo tidur lagi.."  
Siwon menarik pelan tangan Yesung menuju ke tempat tidur mereka.  
**TBC**  
an: maaf banget yang kecewa ya saya ga bakat jadi author horror mianhae.. dan gomawo untuk komennta love u all my reader… dan special thanks buat szasca harnis yang udah nagih dimana-mana -_-  
but makasih ya


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Hyung?!**

**Length : chapter 3**

**Author : yeyepapo**

**Cast : SuJu member**

**Pairing : KyuSung, wonsung/yewon, hanchul.**

**Genre : Horror, drama, angst, mysteri**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Boy Love Boy, gaje, bikin mual. Horror gagal GENDERSWITCH for teukchul.**

**An : kalo ada yang belum tahu ff ini terinspirasi dari film MAMA horror.. kemaren di ch 1 udah aq tulis tapi di akhir-akhir jadi mungkin ada yang baca mungkin juga ga di baca … kkk**

**Summary : **dia melihat sesosok hitam dengan bentuk hanya berupa badan dan kepala tanpa kaki melayang dibelakangnya./ Yesung berujar lirih dengan nada yang ketakutan. Dia mulai menangis ketakutan. Kyuhyun yang sudah menyerupai manusia terlihat terkejut. Wajahnya berubah sedih.

_Apa aku terlihat akan menyakitimu sayangku?_

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ENJOY!**

Matahari bersinar malu, burung-burung mulai berterbangan mencari makan untuk anak-anak mereka.

Yesung, perlahan membuka matanya saat sinar surya mengintip dari balik kordin kamarnya dan Siwon. Di lihatnya jam weker yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Tak terlihat. Dia memutuskan untuk bangun dan meraih jam itu lalu membawanya mendekati wajahnya. Agar lebih jelas.

"jam tujuh dua puluh.."

Dia segera bangkit dari kasurnya saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan Siwon dengan senyum dimplenya.

"hai _hyung_.. aku baru akan membangunkanmu.. mommy memintaku untuk membangunkanmu dan mengajakmu sarapan… sebaiknya _hyung_ sekarang mandi dulu… kami menunggu di lantai bawah… okay?"

Yesung sedikit berfikir sebelum dia paham dan mengerti maksud Siwon.

"ohh… baik.. eumm tapi bisakan nanti kau menjemputku.. aku takut aku tersasar.."

Yesung tersenyum kikuk.

"oh oke.. nanti _hyung_ panggil saja aku.."

Siwon tersenyum yang menampilkan lesung pipinya. Setelah itu dia menutup pintu dan bergegas keluar.

Yesung berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi. Dia menguncinya lalu segera memulai hendak mandi.

Tes

Suara tetesan air terdengar ditelinga Yesung. Arahnya dari bath up yang tertutup oleh curtain. Dengan ragu Yesung menyibakkan curtain itu.

Sret

Tak ada apa-apa hanya kran air yang sedikit kurang rapat. Merasa tidak ada yang aneh Yesung segera mandi .

Begitu Yesung selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Yesung segera berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar. Baru saja dia akan memanggil Siwon, dia melihat seseorang yang berjalan dari ujung lorong lantai dua di depannya. Sosok itu samar tapi dia masih bisa melihat warna dari pakaian yang sosok itu kenakan. Abu-abu. Yesung mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya tapi dia gagal.

"Yesung…"

Sosok itu memanggil dan mulai mendekat kearah Yesung. Yesung sendiri tidak merasa takut ataupun gentar. Dia merasa mengenal sosok itu. Sosok yang selama 5 tahun terakhir bersamanya.

"_hyung_?!"

Semakin dekat. Yesung mulai sadar bahwa sosok yang kini berdiri didepannya itu adalah Kyuhyun. _Hyung_ yang menjaganya selama dihutan. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur dan meraih jemari kecil Yesung. Dingin. Yesung sedikit berjenggit karena rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba menyentuh jemarinya.

Kyuhyun menarik Yesung pelan menuruni tangga. Yesung hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun akan membawanya.

Baru saat mereka berdua melewati gerbang rumah, Yesung mulai sadar kalau dia sepertinya keluar terlalu jauh dari rumah Hankyung. Yesung melepaskan tautan tangan Kyuhyun.

"kita mau kemana _hyung_? Aku tak bisa pergi dari rumah pamanku…"

"kembali…"

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab singkat. Baru saja Yesung akan kembali bertanya, suara Siwon memangggilnya.

"Yesung _hyung_… apa yang kau lakukan di depan gerbang….?"

Yesung berbalik dan dia menangkap siluet Siwon berlari kearahnya.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ mengajaku kembali… ini di..a"

Begitu Yesung kembali menolehkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Sosok Kyuhyun sudah hilang ditelan angin pagi.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_? Mana? Aku tidak melihatnya..?"

Siwon terlihat melonggok keluar gerbang dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Yesung terlihat bingung, dia ikut melongokan kepalanya keluar gerbang.

"sudahlah _hyung_, mungkin dia sudah pergi. Ayo masuk _hyung_, daddy dan mommy sudah menunggu di ruang makan."

Siwon menarik pelan Yesung. Saat mereka berdua hampir memasuki pintu rumah itu. Yesung melihat sosok Kyuhyun berada di sudut taman, ia tengah memandangnya tidak suka. Matanya terlihat bersinar merah dan seluruh tubuhnya beraura hitam. Yesung sedikit berjenggit. Saat Yesung mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya sosok itu hilang.

0

"Yesung, dulu saat umurmu 7 tahun kau memakai kacamata minus berapa?"

Seorang dokter wanita memeriksa mata Yesung. Dengan teliti. Hankyung dan Siwon menunggu di ruang tunggu sementara Heechul menemani Yesung masuk ke ruang periksa.

"seingatku kanan kiri minus 1."

Jawab Yesung sembari berfikir.

Sang dokter wanita tersenyum lembut. Dia meraih buku ledger di mejanya lalu menulis sesuatu lalu dia mengambil kacamata tes untuk mengetes mata Yesung.

Selama tes berlangsung Heechul mengamati sikap Yesung yang sedikit takut bersentuhan dengan orang baru.

Yesung terlihat berjenggit jika sang dokter menyentuhnya. Karena dokter itu sudah paham dengan keadaan Yesung setelah Heechul memberitahunya, dokter itu hanya tersenyum menenangkan pada Yesung.

"sepertinya minusmu bertambah Yesung-ah, kanan 2 kiri 2,5 kalian berdua boleh menunggu di ruang tunggu nanti akan saya siapkan kacamata sementaranya. Anda bisa mencarikan kacamata yang sesuai di optic jika kaca mata yang saya berikan tidak sesuai keinginan."

Dokter itu tersenyum lembut.

"baik dokter, kami permisi dahulu."

Dokter itu mengangguk. Begitu Heechul dan Yesung keluar, dokter itu beranjak menuju lemari di ruangannya.

0

Begitu Heechul dan Yesung keluar ruangan dokter, Hankyung menghampiri mereka dan segera berjongkok di depan Yesung yang terlihat murung.

"kenapa murung? Apa minusmu bertambah?"

Yesung mengangguk tanpa memandang Hankyung. Hankyung menengadah dan menatap Heechul meminta penjelasan.

"minusnya bertambah, kanan 2 kiri 2,5. Padahal dulu hanya 1 kanan kiri."

Hankyung mulai paham. Dia mengelus surai Yesung. Saat itu, Siwon datang dari kamar mandi.

"daddy, kenapa Yesung _hyung_ murung?"

Heechul menghampiri anaknya dan menggandengnya menjauh. Bermaksud membiarkan Yesung dan Hankyung berbicara.

"minusmu bertambah itu tak apa Yesung, itu ada obatnya. Kenapa bersedih?"

"Sebenarnya aku rindu umma, sudah 5 tahun aku tidak bisa melihat potho umma. Dan saat aku bisa melihat dengan baik, umma tidak ada disampingku."

Hankyung paham perasaan Yesung, dia segera memeluk bocah 12 tahun itu.

"aku rindu umma…"

0

Yesung menatap dirinya di cermin. Dia tersenyum saat dia bisa melihat bagaimana rupa dirinya sendiri setelah sekian lama hidup dalam kesuraman. Tadi, setelah Yesung menerima kacamata dari dokter mata di rumah sakit dia bisa kembali melihat dunia yang begitu jelas dan tanpa kesuraman. Dia bisa melihat wajah Siwon yang tersenyum padanya dan wajah Heechul yang menatapnya penuh sayang dan wajah Hankyung yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

Siwon menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah pigura.

"Yesung _hyung_, daddy memintaku untuk memberikan ini kepadamu."

Yesung menerima pigura itu, di baliknya pigura itu. Seketika airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Siwon yang merasa kasihan segera meraih Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

Di pigura itu terdapat foto keluarga Yesung, ayahnya, dia dan ibunya. Foto yang mengingatkannya pada ibunya yang sangat dia rindukan.

"sudah _hyung_, jangan bersedih. Ada kami yang akan selalu menjagamu sampai kapanpun."

Yesung balik memeluk Siwon dan semakin sesenggukan di pelukan Siwon yang walaupun umurnya lebih muda darinya tapi memliki postur tubuh lebih besar.

Setelah Yesung kembali tenang dia melepaskan pelukan Siwon dan segera mengusap air matanya. Lalu dia mencoba tersenyum pada Siwon walau dengan sedikit terpaksa.

"sudah? Ayo kita makan siang dulu _hyung_."

Yesung mengangguk lalu meletakan pigura itu di nakas samping tempat tidurnya lalu segera menyusul siawon yang berjalan didepannya.

Begitu ruangan itu kosong, tiba-tiba di pantulan kaca pigura itu, terlihat sesosok lelaki dengan wajah pucat pasi dan mata hitam kelam menatap pigura itu. dan tiba-tiba.

Prak

Kaca di pigura itu retak tanpa ada yang menyentuhnya.

'dia akan melupakan kalian dan hanya mengingatku..'

Sosok itu menghilang bersamaan dengan angin yang berhenbus dari jendela kamar itu.

0

Malam tiba, Yesung dan keluarga pamannya tengah menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

"_hyung_ sini, aku ajari membaca. Minggu depan _hyung_ harus sekolah lagi."

"Yesung hanya akan homeschooling Siwonie. Yesung tidak akan masuk sekolah umum karena itu tidak mungkin."

Siwon memandang mommynya dan sedikit mengernyit bigung.

"wae mom?"

"karena umur Yesung yang seharusnya dia sudah kelas 6 SD tapi dia tidak mungkin langsung masuk kelas 6 jadi Yesung harus belajar dari awal. Dan dengan homeschooling, Yesung bisa mengejar ketinggalan dengan lebih cepat."

Heechul tersenyum lembut. Yesung memandangnya kagum dan senang. Karena Yesung merasa dia kembali memiliki sosok umma yang dulu sempat hilang karena peristiwa mengerikan itu.

"sekarang kalian tidur saja. Sudah larut. Besok Siwon harus ke sekolah."

Siwon dan Yesung beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Hankyung dan Heechul lalu mencium pipi kiri dan pipi kanan mereka untuk mengucapkan selamat malam.

"jaljayo Siwonie. Yesungie…"

Siwon dan Yesung berjalan beriringan untuk tidur di kamar Siwon dan begitu sampai mereka bergantian untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, Siwon terlebih dahulu. Lalu setelah dia selesai dia keluar dengan menggunakan piyama dan wajahnya terlihat mmengantuk.

"kau segeralah tidur, _hyung_ ke kamar mandi dulu."

"ne _hyung_.. jal jayo…"

Yesung memasuki kamar mandi lalu menggosok giginya kemudian mengganti bajunya dengan piyama yang menggantung di balik pintu kamar mandi. Saat dia hendak melepas kacamatanya untuk membasuh mukanya dia melihat sesosok hitam dengan bentuk hanya berupa badan dan kepala tanpa kaki melayang dibelakangnya.

Yesung hendak berteriak tapi tangan sosok mengerikan itu telah membungkam mulutnya. Sekarang posisinya Yesung tengah di peluk dari belakang oleh sosok itu. Sosok hitam yang memiliki sentuhan yang begitu dingin.

"Yesungie.. ini _hyung_.."

Yesung berjenggit. Apa yang dikatakan sosok itu membuatnya tertengun sejenak. _Hyung_? Berarti sosok itu adalah Kyuhyun. Tapi selama Yesung tinggal bersamanya walau tanpa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia tidak mungkin melupakan Kyuhyun setelah dia mendapatkan kacamata.

"_hyung_?!"

Sosok itu melepas tubuh Yesung dan memanlingkan badan Yesung untuk menatapnya. Yesung tentu saja bergetar hebat. Melihat sosok didepannya yang berwajah hitam dan bola mata hitam legam membuatnya ketakutan.

Kyuhyun terus menatap Yesung tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Dia seperti tengah menelanjangi Yesung dengan tatapannya. Sementara Yesung masih bergetar ketakutan dengan sosok Kyuhyun saat ini.

"kau takut pada _hyung_?"

Yesung diam saja. Tubuhnya masih bergetar di hadapan Kyuhyun. Perlahan sosok Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih menyerupai manusia. Yesung hendak memundurkan langkahnya karena dia semakin takut dengan sosok Kyuhyun. Tapi ternyata punggungnya membentur wastafel di belakangnya. Dia terpojok.

"jangan sakiti aku _hyung_…"

Yesung berujar lirih dengan nada yang ketakutan. Dia mulai menangis ketakutan. Kyuhyun yang sudah menyerupai manusia terlihat terkejut. Wajahnya berubah sedih.

_Apa aku terlihat akan menyakitimu sayangku?_

Kyuhyun membisikan sesuatu ke pikiran Yesung. Hal itu membuat Yesung tercengang dan menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Perlahan sosok Kyuhyun berubah semu dan akhirnya menghilang bagai angin.

"_hyung_?!"

Yesung memanggil Kyuhyun pelan. Tubuhnya luruh ke lantai kamar mandi, dia tidak mengerti kenapa sosok Kyuhyun yang selama ini berada di sampingnya dan melindunginya memiliki wujud yang bisa berubah-ubah. Yesung menangis pilu. Membuat Siwon yang berada di kasurnya turun dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Memastikan keadaan Yesung.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Yesung dan malah mendengar suara Yesung yang menangis pilu, Siwon membuka pintu kamar mandi. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat dia menemukan Yesung yang terduduk di lantai dingin kamar mandi.

"Yesung _hyung_, apa yang terjadi?"

Yesung tak menjawab, Siwon yang mulai ikut ketakutan menjadi panic. Dia segera berlari kekamar orang tuannya untuk memanggil Heechul dan Hankyung.

Saat Siwon kembali bersama Heechul dan Hankyung. Yesung masih di posisi yang sama. Dan masih dalam keadaan menangis.

"ada apa sayang? Kenapa menangis? Apa kau terjatuh?"

Heechul merengkuh Yesung kedalam pelukannya. Masih di lantai kamar mandi. Hankyung menatap sekitar dan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh lalu dia menatap putranya yang terlihat bingung.

"_hyung_…hiks... _hyung_…hiks… dia datang.. dia datang… hiks… dia berbeda.. hiks."

Yesung terus terisak membuat Heechul, Hankyung dan Siwon semakin bingung. Akhirnya setelah membiarkan Yesung di pelukannya, Yesung tertidur dipelukan Heechul. Hankyung langsung mengangkatnya ke kasur.

Kedua pasangan suami istri itu terlihat khawatir tapi melihat Yesung tertidur nyenyak sekali membuat mereka merasa lebih tenang.

"apa maksud Yesung _hyung_? Siapa _hyung_ yang dia maksud?"

"daddy juga tidak tahu Siwonnie.. lebih baik kau juga tidur, ini sudah terlalu larut."

Siwon memandang daddynya lalu segera naik ke kasurnya.

"tidur yang nyenyak sayang."

Heechul mematikan lampu kamar itu.

0

Hankyung masih terjaga, disampingnya Heechul sudah terlelap. Dia terus bermain dengan ponselnya. Tapi yang membuatnya tidak tidur bukan karena ponsel itu, tapi karena apa yang dikatakan Yesung saat menangis tadi.

"_hyung…hiks... hyung…hiks… dia datang.. dia datang… hiks… dia berbeda.. hiks."_

"Siapa _hyung_ yang kau maksud?"

Hankyung berbisik tapi Heechul yang berad disampingnya ternyata mendengarnya dan mulai terbangun.

"kenapa belum tidur? Apa kau masih memikirkan Yesungie?"

Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami. Sedangkan Hankyung mengusap rambut halus sebahu Heechul.

"ya aku masih memikirkannya… oh aku akan mengambil minum. Apa kau mau?"

Hankyung bangkit dari kasur membuat Heechul segera berganti posisi. Kemudian Heechul berbikir sejenak lalu mengatakan.

"susu coklat hangat."

Ujarnya smbil tersenyum. Hankyung segera bergegas keluar kamar. Sambil menunggu Hankyung. Heechul memainkan ponsel sang suami.

Hankyung menuruni tangga pelan. Dia berhenti sejenak saat dia mendengar suar aneh, seperti suara erangan hewan dari arah ruang tamu di lantai satu. Dia berjalan lagi tapi lebih perlahan. Saat sampai di lantai bawah dia meraih sebuah sapu dan membawanya ke arah ruang tamu.

Ctakk

Hankyung menghidupkan lampu dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. dia segera menaruh kembali sapu itu dan mematikan lampu ruang tamu.

Hankyung bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuat dua susu coklat hangat.

Saat dia tengah asik mengaduk susu coklatnya, dia kembali mendengar suara erangan lagi. Kali ini suaranya terdengar dari lantai atas. Hankyung meninggalkan susu coklatnya dan mulai berjalan menuju ke arah tangga. Saat dia berada di tangga paling bawah, dia bisa melihat seseorang tengah terduduk di puncak tangga dan mengerang. Sosok itu hanya terihat berbaju hitam dan bercelana abu-abu panjang. Duduk dengan lutut tertekuk dan kepala yang ditenggelamkan dia antara lutut. Hankyung memberanikan dirinya menghampiri sosok itu.

"_nugu_?.. Siwonnie?.. Yesungie?..."

Sosok itu tetap terdiam dan sesekali mengerang. Jika dilihat dari postur tubuh memang sosok itu tidak terlihat seperti Siwon maupun Yesung karena tubuhnya yang lebih besar.

"kau mengambilnya dariku…"

Sosok itu menjawab dengan suara yang bergetar namun terkesan dingin. Hankyung berhenti di tengah tangga. Dia menatap intens sosok itu yang menunjukan pergerakan.

Saat sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya, Hankyung tersentak. Sosok itu memiliki wajah pucat pasi dengan mata hitam kelam.

"arghhhh…"

"aaaaa.."

Brakk

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Hankyung yang terkejut dengan wajah sosok di hadpannya langsung terjungkal jatuh menggelinding di anak tangga saat sosok itu terbang melayang menerkamnya.

Heechul yang mendengar keributan segera keluar kamar, dan saat dia menemukan sang suami terkapar di dasar tangga dengan darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya, Heechul langsung berlari menghampiri suaminya itu dengan bercucuran air mata.

"hannie… hannie bangun.. apa yang terjadi?.."

TBC

A,n: maaf y aku g bisa optimal :3

Bikinnya lama g bagus pula mianhae ne


	4. Chapter 4

HYUNG?!

.

CHAPTER 4

.

2013©yeyepapo

.

Pairing: KyuSung, wonsung/yewon, hanchul.

.

Genre: Horror, mystery, drama, angst

.

Warning: YAOI, TYPO,horror gagal

THIS STORY INSPIRATED FROM AMERICAN HORROR MOVIE WITH THE TITTLE 'MAMA'

.

Please don't puke okay because this story is containing with failed horror and don't be mad because this story lilbit strange and too much. And sorry for late update.

For other shipper who didn't like story with the cast please leave and don't BASH ANY OF THE CAST.

FOR SIDERS PLEASE GO AWAY

.

ONE MORE TIME

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

ENJOY

.

PREVIOUSLY

.

Sosok itu tetap terdiam dan sesekali mengerang. Jika dilihat dari postur tubuh memang sosok itu tidak terlihat seperti Siwon maupun Yesung karena tubuhnya yang lebih besar.

"kau mengambilnya dariku…"

Sosok itu menjawab dengan suara yang bergetar namun terkesan dingin. Hankyung berhenti di tengah tangga. Dia menatap intens sosok itu yang menunjukan pergerakan.

Saat sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya, Hankyung tersentak. Sosok itu memiliki wajah pucat pasi dengan mata hitam kelam.

"arghhhh…"

"aaaaa.."

Brakk

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Hankyung yang terkejut dengan wajah sosok di hadpannya langsung terjungkal jatuh menggelinding di anak tangga saat sosok itu terbang melayang menerkamnya.

Heechul yang mendengar keributan segera keluar kamar, dan saat dia menemukan sang suami terkapar di dasar tangga dengan darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya, Heechul langsung berlari menghampiri suaminya itu dengan bercucuran air mata.

"hannie… hannie bangun.. apa yang terjadi?.."

CHAPTER 4

Heechul berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD . Di dekatnya Siwon dan Yesung tengah menatapnya dengan airmata mengalir perlahan dari mata mereka berdua. Mereka terlalu terkejut saat Heechul membangunkan mereka dan memberitahu kalau Hankyung terjatuh dari tangga dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Ting

Lampu ruang UGD menyala hijau tanda penanganan sudah selesai. Heechul segera berjalan ke depan pintu dan menunggu dokter yang akan keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Dokter, bagaimana suami saya?"

"Tenang nyonya…"

"Bagaimana bisa saya tenang kalau suami saya masuk UGD?"

"Tuan choi mengalami benturan yang cukup kuat dia kepalanya, dan hal itu menyebabkan beliau masuk kedalam fase koma dan juga, lengan kanannya mengalami retak…"

Heechul terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh terduduk. Koma? Tuhan, apa salah Hankyung? Kurang lebih seperti itulah isi hati Heechul. Dokter bername tag Kim Hyun Jong itu ikut berjongkok dan membantu Heechul untuk bangkit dan duduk di kursi tunggu.

"anda harus kuat nyonya, maaf, saya permisi dahulu.. sebentar lagi suami anda akan di pindahkan ke ruang rawat.."

Dokter Kim meninggalkan Heechul dan kembali masuk kedalam UGD.

"hiks… umma, _appa_ kenapa?"

Siwon menghampiri Heechul dan menggenggam jemari Heechul. Air matanya tak henti mengalir. Sedangkan Yesung di belakang Siwon juga menangis tergugu. Heechul tak sanggup menjawab. Dirinya terlalu lemah karena shock. Dia hanya bisa memeluk Siwon untuk menumpahkan rasa sedihnya. Walau sebenarnya dia tak mau membuat anak semata wayangnya itu ikut menanggung beban pikiran.

Tak berapa lama, dari dalam ruang UGD keluarlah Hankyung diatas ranjang dorongnya. Masker oksigen, infuse, alat pendiktesi detak jantung dan beberapa selang dan kabel terhubung di tubuh Hankyung. Dua suster mendorong ranjang itu dan seorang dokter mengikuti dari belakang. Mengetahui itu, Heechul langsung berdiri dan menggandeng Siwon mengikuti ranjang Hankyung.

Yesung hanya diam di tempatnya. Memandang tubuh Heechul dan Siwon yang menjauh.

"_ahjussi_ kenapa?"

Yesung berbisik pada angin. Tiba-tiba lorong tempatnya berdiri terasa begitu mencekam, aura dingin mulai menghampirinya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Yesung menghapus airmatanya dan menatap sekitarnya. Perlahan dia melepas kacamatanya dan membersihkannya dari airmata yang mengotorinya. Saat dia akan memakai kembali kacamatanya, sebuah tangan pucat mengambilnya dari tangannya. Saat Yesung mendongak untuk melihat sosok itu, betapa terkejutnya dia ternyata yang ada di depannya adalah Kyuhyun.

"_hyung_?"

Yesung melihat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kacamatanya ke lantai dan Kyuhyun mulai mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Yesung.

"dia harus mati.. dia mengambilmu dariku… dia yang telah merebutmu dariku.."

Srett

Begitu tangan dingin itu menyentuh pipinya pandangan Yesung berubah. Dia seperti berada ditubuh orang lain. Dia berlari dari entah apa yang mengejarnya. Dia terus berlari menyusuri jalanan pedesaan yang terlihat sangat sepi. Lalu dirinya memasuki sebuah panti asuhan yang ramai akan anak kecil. Dia seperti sedang mencari seseorang hingga pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut sebahu yang berumur sekitar 7 tahun. Yesung merasa seperti mengenal gadis itu. Saat tubuhnya menghampiri gadis itu dia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri tapi dalam sosok gadis kecil itu. Wajah mereka berdua sungguh mirip bak pinang dibelah dua.

Tiba-tiba tangan Yesung seperti menarik lengan gadis yang tengah bermain dengan bonekanya itu. Hal itu membuat gadis itu kaget dan hanya bisa mengikutinya berlari. Dia terus berlari, dan berlari. Saat mencapai gerbang, seorang wanita memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun jangan bawa Yehyun…"

Wanita itu mengejarnya. Tunggu, wanita itu memanggilnya Kyuhyun? Berarti dia berada dalam ingatan Kyuhyun. Atau bisa dikatakan dia berada dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

Wanita itu berhenti berlari saat 4 polisi datang menghampirinya dan 4 orang polisi itu mulai mengejar Yesung yang berada di dalam ingatan Kyuhyun itu.

"_oppa_, lepaskan…"

Yehyun terus berontak dan hendak melepaskan cengkeraman di tangannya. Tapi _oppa_nya itu tak mau berhenti berlari dan terus berlari hingga memasuki sebuah hutan yang tak terlalu lebat.

Dorr

Terdengar suara tembakan dari belakang mereka berdua.

"Kyuhyun-ssi lepaskan gadis itu.. kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit jeogun sekarang juga."

Tubuh Yesung atau Kyuhyun itu tetap terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat dengannya.

Akhirnya dia sampai pada ujung jalannya. Sebuah tebing. Yesung seperti mengenal tebing itu. Ya tebing itu adalah tempatnya terpojok saat dia hendak di bunuh ayahnya. Tebing yang sama dengan tebing dimana dia terjatuh ke sungai dibawahnya.

Dia terlihat bingung. Tiba-tiba, tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah pistol. Yesung terkejut sendiri mengetahui dirinya mengambil pistol yang berada di sakunya itu.

Saat ini para polisi sudah berada di hadapannya dan Yehyun terus saja menangis. Gadis kecil itu terus berontak meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"_oppa_.. lepaskan…"

Menggeleng. Dia mulai mengacungkan pistolnya mengarah pada para polisi yang mengepungnya itu tapi tiba-tiba Yehyun menggigit lengannya dan dia memanfaatkan kesempatan saat tangan Kyuhyun terlepas dari lengannya untuk berlari menuju ke arah para polisi. Seperti gerakan slow motion, dia langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah gadis kecil tak berdosa itu.

Dorr dorr dorr

Bersamaan dengan pistolnya yang meletus dan membuat timah panasnya menembus kepala gadis kecil itu, para polisi itu juga memberondongnya dengan tembakan yang membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang dan akhirnya dia terjatuh dari tebing itu.

Arghhhh

Yesung mengerjabkan matanya dan dia menemukan dirinya sendiri sedang berjongkok di lorong ruang tunggu sampil menutupi telinganya.

Tak ada Kyuhyun di sekitarnya. Hanya dirinya sendirian. Yesung meraba-raba sekitarnya dan menemukan kacamatanya. Dia segera memakainya dan kembali melihat sekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba dia mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun.

'dia harus mati.. dia mengambilmu dariku… dia yang telah merebutmu dariku..'

Yesung segera bagkit dan berlari menuju ruang rawat Hankyung. Belum dia sampai dia terhenti di tengah torong saat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menampakan wujud kelamnya di hadapan Yesung. Hal itu membuat Yesung terdiam.

"jangan _hyung_.. jangan sakiti keluargaku.. jangan... kumohon…"

Yesung berujar dengan berlinang airmata. Tubuhnya luruh ke lantai keramik dan masih dengan menangis pilu. Sosok Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung dan berjongkok di hadapan Yesung dengan wujud menyerupai manusianya.

"aku .. tidak akan menyakitinya..aku berjanji.." Kyuhyun mengusap surai lembut Yesung membut Yesung mendongak dan terlihat dia tersenyum tulus.

Yesung mengusap kasar airmatanya dan memeluk Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan suhu Kyuhyun yang memang dingin itu.

azi-0-yeyepapo-0-azi

"_hyung_?!"

Siwon memanggil Yesung yang tengah melamun di kamarnya, Yesung segera menoleh dan mendapati Siwon terlihat rapi hendak berangkat ke sekolah.

"aku mau sekolah dulu _hyung_… sebentar lagi gurumu datang, bersiap-siaplah."

"ne.. hati-hati Siwonnie "

Sepeninggal Siwon dan Heechul yang mengantar Siwon ke sekolahnya, Yesung segera mandi dan berdandan rapi karena seperti kata Siwon, sebentar lagi gurunya akan datang. Menjalani homeschooling pertama tanpa pendamping bagi Yesung sungguh berat mengingat dia masih sulit untuk berinteraksi dengan orang baru membuatnya harus mencoba menahan rasa takutnya sendirian, ya walaupun Heechul akan menemaninya setelah mengantar Siwon, tapi dia membutuhkan waktu sekitar 70 menit untuk pulang sedangkan gurunya akan datang sekitar 15 menit atau 20 menit lagi.

Selesai berdandan, Yesung turun menuju lantai satu sambil membawa keperluanya untuk home schooling. Setelah dia meletakan peralatannya di ruang tamu, dia mencari snack untuk dirinya sendiri di dapur.

Ting

Dia mendengar suara gelas yang beradu dengan meja kaca di ruang makan. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana, dia hanya menemukan sebuah gelas kosong yang berada di atas meja. Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari siapa gerangan yang menaruh gelas itu di meja makan saat matanya kembali memandang ke arah gelas itu, betapa terkejutnya Yesung saat dia melihat gelas yang tadinya kosong itu sudah terisi oleh cairan berwarna merah pekat. Yesung yakin cairan itu adalah darah.

Yesung memundurkan langkahnya tapi sayang punggungnya membentur dinding di belakangnya. Pandangan Yesung semakin melebar saat dia melihat darah di gelas itu mulai bertambah banyak dan meluber keluar gelas dan akhirnya menetes dari atas meja ke lantai keramik putih dibawahnya.

"Yesungie…."

Sebuah suara berbisik dari dinding dibelakang Yesung, Yesung terlonjak kaget dan berbalik, dilihatnya sebuah rembesan air keluar dari dinding itu lalu tak lama sosok Kyuhyun mulai Nampak keluar dari dinding semen yang terlihat menjadi berbekas rembesan air itu.

"h-_hyung_?"

Yesung berbisik ketakutan. Kakinya terpaku di tempat seperti menunggu sosok Kyuhyun untuk menghampirinya.

TING TONG

Terdengar suara bel pintu yang nyaring. Yesung menoleh ke arah pintu lalu kembali menoleh ke tempat Kyuhyun sebelumnya berdiri. Tak siapapun didepannya, dinding yang semula basah terlihat kering seperti tak pernah terjadi apap di dinding itu. Merasa dirinya sudah aman dari sosok Kyuhyun yang menyeramkan, Yesung berjalan pelan ke arah pintu. Tubuhnya masih bergetar, rasa takut masih mengalir di seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Dia membuka pintu sewarna gading itu pelan. Dia mengintip dari celah pintu yang memang hanya dia buka sedikit. Dia melihat wanita dengan rambut almond sebahu tengah tersenyum padanya.

"annyeong.. kau pasti Yesung.. bolehkah aku masuk? Aku Sooyang.. Lim Sooyang.. Aku gurumu.."

Yesung terlihat ragu-ragu. Dia akhirnya membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk. Setelah itu dia menutup pintunya dan berlari menuju ruang tamu. Sooyang mengikuti Yesung dan dia melihat Yesung yang sudah duduk di karpet dengan meja kecil dan buku tulis yang terbuka dihadapannya.

Sooyang terkekeh geli. Dia menghampiri Yesung hendak mengelus surai Yesung tapi Yesung menghindar tak mau. Awalnya Sooyang terkejut tapi dia teringat kalau dia sudah diberi tahu kalau Yesung belum terlalu bisa bersosialisasi.

Sooyang mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Yesung dan mereka pun memulai untuk belajar.

azi-0-yeyepapo-0-azi

"annyeong.. aku pulang.."

Suara Heechul terdengar dari pintu rumah. Yesung langsung berbinar dan matanya tak lepas memandangi arah pintu depan berada. Sooyang yang melihatya hanya tersenyum lembut dan menghentikan pelajarannya sementara.

Heechul terlihat dari arah pintu dan dia langsung menuju yesug dan memeluknya sekilas.

"maafkan _ahjuma_ Yesungie, _ahjuma_ tidak bisa menemani Yesungi homeschooling dari awal… oh anda Sooyang-ssi?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum seolah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Sementara Sooyang mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Heechul tentang dirinya.

"terimakasih sudah datang. Aku permisi ya.. kalian lanjutkan pelajarannya.. masih ada berapa menit?"

"masih setengah jam lagi nyonya choi."

Heechul mengangguk mengerti lalu dia pergi menuju dapur. Sebelum dia pergi dia mengecup pucuk kepala Yesung.

azi-0-yeyepapo-0-azi

Jam menunjukan pukul 12 siang, menandakan proses belajar Yesung berakhir. Sooyang langsung pamit kepada Heechul dan Yesung. Begitu wanita itu menghilang dibalik gerbang rumah Heechul, Yesung langsung berlari masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan Heechul yang memanggilnya heran.

Merasa ada yang tidak benar dengan kondisi Yesung, Heechul lantas bergegas menutup pintu dan menyusul Yesung di kamarnya.

Tok tok tok

Heeechul mengetuk pintu kamar Yesung, saat dia tidak mendengar jawaban dari Yesung dia segera membuka pintu putih gading itu. Heechul mendapati Yesung yang menyembunyikan diri di balik seLimut tebalnya.

"Yesungie, ada apa? kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi seperti ini?"

"sungie takut ahjumma, sungie takut dengan _hyung_…"

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya bingung. '_hyung_? Siapa _hyung_ yang dimaksud Yesung?' pikir Heechul.

Dengan lembut, Heechul mengusap surai lembut Yesung lalu menyibakkan seLimut Yesung. Dilihatnnya Yesung yang menangis dan gemetar.

"kalau Yesung takut dengan _hyung_. Yesungie bisa bilang sama ahjumma nanti akan ahjumma marahi dia.."

Yesung bangkit dari tidurnya dan dia mengusap airmata di balik kacamatanya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju dengan ucapan Heechul.

"ahjumma tidak akan bisa… dia akan menyakiti ahjumma jika ahjumma terlalu dekat denganku…."

Heechul yang tidak paham maksud Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"kau tenang saja ne.. sekarang ayo kita jemput Siwonnie setelah itu kita menjenguk _ahjussi_ ne.."

Heechul mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby Yesung lalu memeluk bocah 12 tahun itu.

Yesung menikmati pelukan itu. Sungguh menenangkan. Tapi, tak sengaja dia melihat pantulan wajah Kyuhyun di cermin yang berada di belakang Heechul, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sungguh pucat dengan mata hitam kelam yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Yesung langsung mendorong Heechul dan menengok ke arah cermin dibelakang Heechul. Hal itu membuat Heechul terkejut dan langsung ikut menoleh ke arah cermin di belakangnya.

"ada apa sungie?"

Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan dia langsung turun dari ranjangnya.

"ayo kita jemput Siwonnie lalu setelah itu kita ke rumah sakit."

Yesung mencoba tersenyum terpaksa, Heechul semakin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan keponakannya itu, tapi dia mencoba berfikir positif.

Heechul tersenyum lalu bangkit dan menggandeng Yesung untuk segera menjemput Siwon.

azi-0-yeyepapo-0-azi

Suara detik jam bersama dengan mesin pendektesi jantung menghiasi ruangan yang berisi 2 orang dewasa dan 2 orang bocah itu. Heechul terlihat tengah mengelap tangan dan wajah Hankyung yang terdiam koma sedangkan Siwon dan Yesung tengah menggambar dan menulis sesuatu di kertas gambar.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar ketukan pintu yang membuat Heechul menoleh, tak berapa lama masuklah seorang pria dengan pakaian rapi dan membawa sebuah koper masuk.

"permisi, Heechul-ssi. Bisa kita berbicara sebentar."

Heechul meletakan kain yang dia gunakan untuk mengelap tubuh Hankyung.

"kalian berdua disini sebentar ya. Siwon jaga _appa_mu dan kakakmu."

Siwon dan Yesung mengangguk paham. Setelah merapikan penampilannya, Heechul mengikuti orang itu keluar dari kamar rawat Hankyung menuju ruang tunggu.

"perkenalkan saya Sooman, Lee Sooman."

Mereka berjabat tangan sebentar lalu mereka berdua duduk di kursi ruang tunggu.

"maafkan saya sebelumnya, saya sudah mengamati keponakan anda sejak dia di bawa k erumah anda oleh suami anda. Saya rasa dia diikuti oleh roh jahat."

Heechul melebarkan matanya kaget.

"anda mengintai rumah saya?"

Heechul terlihat mulai tidak suka dengan orang di sampingnnya itu.

"saya minta maaf. Tapi saya melakukan itu karena saya khawatir dengan keluarga anda, saya rasa, roh jahat yang mengikuti keponakan anda mulai menyakiti keluarga anda, seperti yang terjadi pada Hankyung-ssi."

"apa maksud semua ini? Anda datang dan mengatakan kalau keponakan saya dihantui dan suami saya di sakiti oleh hantu? Cih menggelikan.."

Heechul bersiap akan bangkit, tapi Sooman mencegahnya dan menatap Heechul memohon.

"aku minta waktu anda sebentar saja, saya punya bukti tentang keberadaan roh jahat itu."

Sooman membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kertas yang ternyata adalah foto-foto Yesung.

"ini.. silahkan anda perhatikan ke empat foto ini.. dari sekian ratus foto yang saya ambil, hanya di 4 foto ini ada sesuatu yang aneh terlihat di sekitar keponakan anda."

Heechul menerima foto itu dan melihatnya dengan teliti.

Foto pertama.

Yesung berada di gerpang rumahnya terlihat seperti tengah di gandeng seseorang dangan wujud hanya berupa banyangan hitam yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari Yesung dan tembus pandang.

Foto kedua.

Yesung tengah membuka jendela kamarnya dan terlihat sesosok wajah dengan muka putih pucat dan lingkar mata hitam di belakangnya, sepertinya Yesung tidak menyadari itu.

Foto ketiga.

Yesung terlihat baru turun dari mobil, sepertinya foto ini diambil setelah mereka pulang dari rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan mata Yesung. Terlihat sesosok yang terlihat melayang di belakang Yesung dengan baju abu-abu kumal dan kulit pucat pasi.

Foto keempat.

Yesung terlihat tengah berada di depan pintu terlihat menunggu Siwon yang masih berada di dalam mobil Heechul. Di belakang Yesung terlihat sosok berbaju abu-abu kumal dan kulit pucat pasi tiu lagi.

Heechul menatap Sooman tak percaya.

"kau mengedit foto ini bukan? Kau ingin menipuku?"

"tidak. Saya tidak mengeditnya. Itu benar-benar nyata. Bukan hanya bualan semata. Dan aku tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk menipumu."

"lalu apa maumu? Terus mengintai rumah orang lain? Itu sungguh tidak sopan."

"saya akan berhenti mengintai rumah anda jika saya diperbolehkan mewawancarai Yesung-ssi."

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Untuk apa wawancara dengan Yesung?

"untuk apa?"

"saya akan menanyainya tentang sosok yang mengikutinya, saya rasa dia mengenal sosok itu. dan jika saya berhasil mengorek informasi dari keponakan anda, saya akan membantunya agar terbebas dari sosok yang mengikutinya itu."

"sebenarnya anda itu apa? paranormal?"

Heechul menatap Sooman penuh selidik. Sooman terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab, "aku lebih suka disebut spiritualist."

"maafkan saya tapi saya tidak percaya kepada anda. Dan saya mohon sekali, jangan pernah mengintai rumah saya lagi. Jika saya memergoki anda mengintai rumah saya. Saya tidak akan segan-segan untuk melaporkan anda ke polisi."

Heechul bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Hankyung. Tapi, Sooman mencekal lengannya.

"jka anda berubah pikiran saya selalu bersedia membantu."

Sooman menyelipkan kartu namanya ke telapak tangan Heechul.

azi-0-yeyepapo-0-azi

Heechul mengamati kartu nama di tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, dia melempar kertas itu sembarang dan tanpa sepengetahuannya kertas itu mendarat di dalam tas jinjingnya.

"Yesungie.. Siwonnie.. hari sudah mulai malam kita harus pulang, besok sepulang sekolah kita kesini lagi okay."

Yesung dan Siwon mengangguk lalu membereskan kertas gambar dan crayon yang berserakan kedalam tas sekolah Siwon.

Begitu selesai membereskannya Siwon naik ke ranjang Hankyung dan mencium pipi _appa_nya.

"_appa_ cepat bangun, Siwonnie ingin bermain dengan _appa_."

Setelah Siwon, giliran Yesung yang meraih tangan Hankyung yang berinfus dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Yesungie sayang sama _ahjussi_, _ahjussi_ cepat sadar. Yesung takut."

Heechul mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Yesung. Tapi dia segera menepis pikiran anehnya. Dia menyuruh bocah-bocah itu untuk keluar terlebih dahulu. Heechul memandang sendu suaminya yang masih setia menutup matanya itu.

"kau dengar permintaan anak dan keponakanmu? Segera bangun…."

Heecul mengusap surai lembut Hankyung lalu mengecup kening suaminya itu.

azi-0-yeyepapo-0-azi

Malam merambat menyebarkan kegelapan. Siwon dan Yesung tengah asik menggambar, melanjutkan gambaran mereka saat di rumah sakit tadi sore. Yesung menggambar sebuah pemandangan dengan rumah di bawah tebing dan sungai yang mengalir tenang di dekat rumah itu.

Sedangkan Siwon menggambar sebuah keluarga, dirinya sendiri dan Yesung yang berada di tengah dan di kanan kirinya Hankyung dan heehul menggandeng tangan mereka.

"kenapa Siwon menggambar _hyung_ bersama Siwon ditengah?"

"emm.. karena Siwon sangat sayang Yesungie _hyung_. Jadi Siwon ingin Yesungie _hyung_ menjadi _hyung_nya Siwon.. hehehe…"

Yesung tersenyum senang lalu dia memeluk Siwon. Mereka berduapun saling memeluk dengan hangatnya.

Prang

Tiba-tiba pigura yang menampilkan foto Siwon dengan kedua orang tuanya terjatuh dan kacanya pecah. Hal itu membuat yeusng dan Siwon terkejut dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Brakk

Pintu kamar mereka yang awalnya terbuka lebar tertutup kasar. Yesung dan Siwon mulai saling pandang ketakutan.

"_eomma_aa.."

Siwon berteriak ketakutan, dia berlari kearah pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Sepertinya pintunya terkunci dari luar. Siwon terus menggedor-gedor pintunya dan memanggil sang ibu tapi Heechul tak kunjung datang.

Sementara itu, Yesung terlihat mematung di tempatnya. Dia memandangi dinding tempat pigura yang tadi terjatuh. Terlihat wajah pucat pasi dengan mata hitam keluar dari dinding itu. Yesung tahu. Sosok menyeramkan itu pasti Kyuhyun. Dan benar saja, saat seluruh tubuh makhluk itu terlihat sosok itu adalah Kyuhyun dalam sosok yang menyeramkan. Siwon yang tak sengaja menoleh dan melihat sosok Kyuhyun terdiam membeku di depan pintu.

Dalam satu kedipan sosok Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan Yesung.

"kau.. hanya miliku.. Yehyun-ah… KAU HANYA MILIKUUUUU…"

Sosok Kyuhyun berteriak miris membuat Yesung dan Siwon menutup telinganya.

Siwon berjongkok sambil menutup telinganya dan begitu pula Yesung.

Srettt

Sebuah suara kertas sobek membuat kedua bocah itu mendongak. Mereka tidak melihat sosok Kyuhyun lagi. Dan yang sungguh mengejutkan adalah hasil gambaran Siwon yang sebelumnya tergeletak di dekat Yesung kini terlihat berada di antara Siwon dan Yesung dalam keadaan robek.

"_hyung_.. tadi itu apa?"

Yesung menatap Siwon ragu.

Klek

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan nampaklah Heechul yang memakai baju tidur dan handuk di rambutnya. Dia terlihat sangat bingung. Siwon yang melihat ibunya langsung bergegas menuju pelukan ibunya.

"ada apa ini? Kenapa saat _eomma_ mandi _eomma_ seperti mendengar suara kalian berteriak?"

Siwon menangis di pelukan Heechul sedang Yesung terlihat menunduk menyesal.

"tadi ada hantu _eomma_.. hantunya menyeramkan.."

Siwon menjelaskan sambil tergugu.

Heechul menatap Yesung yang masih tertunduk.

'apa ucapan Sooman-ssi itu benar?'

azi-0-yeyepapo-0-azi

Heechul menyetir dengan gusar, pasalnya setelah kejadian semalam Yesung dan Siwon terlihat berjauhan. Sebenarnya mungkin hanya Yesung yang menjauh tapi Siwon selalu ingin berdekatan dengan _hyung_nya itu. Dan saat ini mereka bertiga tengah berada di moil menuju ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Hankyung.

Begitu roda mobilnya terhenti Heechul dan kedua bocah itu keluar dan berjalan menuju kamar rawat Hankyung. Heechul menyuruh kedua bocah itu untuk menyapa Hankyung.

Siwon yang pertama langsung mencium pipi Hankyung dan kembali mengucapkan kata penyemangat agar Hankyung segera sadar. Yesung juga mengikuti Siwon dan melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah itu, Yesung memilih mendudukan dirinya di kursi di samping Hankyung dan memandang pamannya yang masih koma itu. Dan Siwon langsung menuju sofa di kamar itu untuk kembali menggambar sesuatu.

Heechul, dia masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan mengamati kedua bocah laki-lakinya itu. Perlahan dia menutup pintu kamar itu dan menghampiri ranjang Hankyung dari samping Yesung.

"Yesungie kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Heechul mengelus surai halus Yesung, sang empunya mendongakan kepalanya dan terlihatlah bahwa Yesung tengah menangis. Airmata membasahi pipinya. Heechul yang melihat itu langsung mengusap airmata Yesung dan membawa Yesung kepelukannya.

Heechul menerawang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan bocah 12 tahun ini.

"_eomma_.. Yesung _hyung_ kenapa?"

Suara Siwon dari sampingnya membuat Heechul tersadar dan langsung meraih Siwon masuk kedalam pelukannya juga.

azi-0-yeyepapo-0-azi

Heechul mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di lorong rumah sakit di depan kamar Hankyung. Heechul terlihat bingung, wajahnya yang elok terlihat muram, sepertinya dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah membuang kartu nama pria itu.."

Drrt drrt drrt

Terdengar ponselnya bergetar di tas jinjingnya. Dia membuka tas jinjingnya matanya terpaku sejenak saat melihat sebuah kertas persegi empat yang berada di dalam tasnya. Dia mengambilnya dan menatapnya lekat tak berapa lama dia terseyum itu adalah kartu nama pria bernama Lee Sooman itu. Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari Sooyang yang mengatakan akan datang ke rumahnya untuk mengajar Yesung lagi besok sore.

Selesai menerima telpon dari Sooyang, Heechul langsung mendial nomor Sooman yang tertera di kartu nama itu.

Tutt tutt

"_yoboseyo_.."

Akan kah semua terungkap dengan bantuan sooman? Atau dia hanya akan memperkeruh suasana?

TBC

A/N

JIAHAHAHA #ketawaevil

Berapa lama ya saya ga update ni ff kkkk

Maaf ne

Gimana menurut anda?

Oh ya MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN SELAMAT IDUL FITRI 1434 H

RNR PLEASE

Just call me azi


End file.
